


Walk the Walk

by mm8



Series: MMoM [38]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Dark, Homelessness, Hooker, Masturbation, No Dialogue, Pre-Series, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Runaway, Sexual consent in the UK, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ianto was sixteen he ran away from home for a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Walk

When Ianto was sixteen he ran away from home for a month. 

No one was hiring and he was starving so he did the only thing he could do.

He whored himself.

The money was okay and in time he learned not to think about it.

One customer just liked him on his hands and knees and fucked him dry, another liked to watch Ianto wank himself off, and one gentleman only referred to him as 'Sally'.

As time wore on, Ianto missed home, so he returned much to his family's relief. He never told him what really happened however.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> If you see any errors just let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are amazing.


End file.
